


Purrfect Evening

by Creepikat



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(permission to kill me for this fucking title given)</p>
<p>Prompt : “your RA almost caught your illegal cat but I convinced them that it was just me meowing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfect Evening

Fenris had the worst luck in the world. He only patted the damn thing one time. One. Time. And it was enough to make it attach itself to him like glue. The comparison was barely exagerated, this cat was sticky as hell, its fur matted and dirty. Fenris grimaced as it rubbed against his shirt. 

Yes he was holding this thing. And yes he was bringing it back home despise the university dorm’s rules. Because he was maybe not above growling at the parasite who had followed him all the way from the campus, little shadow in the dark sneaking its way after him. But he wasn’t cruel, he had yielded and took it in his arms when the stupid cat tried to cross the road to follow him, freezing in the middle when caught in a car’s headlights. So now he was tied to a stinky, skinny, smelly cat who looked at him with an adoration he wasn’t sure he deserved or wanted. But he didn’t have a choice. The thing was frail, obviously tired and malnurished, a helpless stray without a doubt. He had tried to leave it at the residence’s doors but one look back at this hopeful face and he was resignedly walking back to pick it up. It’s wide yellow eyes stared at Fenris as this one opened the door to his appartment.

“Go ahead but don’t get used to it too fast. I’m certainly not keeping you.” He warned as the cat took some tentative steps in the living room, sniffing at his stuff and already rubbing against the couch. Now that Fenris could see it under a decent light he could see how pitiful the animal looked, ribs slightly visible even under the fur. He winced and immediatly opened his fridge, hoping he had something else than wine and apple pie. No such luck. Finally in one cupboard he hunted down an old can of tuna.

“The hell ?” 

He would have never bought that, surely another attempt from Garrett and Merrill to ‘broaden his alimentary horizon’. Well at least someone would enjoy it. Carefully he sat down, opening the cursed can of cursed fish and took some in his hand with a disgusted rictus. The cat practically jumped on it, devoring the appalling aliment with gusto, tongue laping his skin until the last of it disappeared in its mouth. Fenris repeated the process several time, stopping when half of the can was empty. 

“No.” He groaned when the cat started to headbutt his legs, giving him its best supplying gaze to convince him of feeding it a little more. “Too much food at once won’t do you any good, you don’t want to vomit on my carpet and neither do I.”

This answer didn’t seem to convince the cat. And it started mewling.

Not a cute little mewl, no. A real roar that something so little and fragile shouldn’t have been able to make. And yet it even managed to repeat it once. Then twice. Then ten times per seconds. 

“No, no, no, stop this now, blasted thing, if you continue you’ll be kicked out of the building and I doubt it’s what you want ! Are we clear ?!” He growled between his teeth.

The cat stared at him for a minute, silent. Then its eyes narrowed and it let out a long and obviously provoking yowl. Someone knocked at the door. Fenris facepalmed.

Glaring at the cat with all the disappointment he could muster, he took in consideration its state and hopeful eyes. He had to at least do one last attempt to save it, even if it didn’t deserve Fenris efforts at all with this lack of cooperation. Sighing, he picked up the thing and locked it in his bedroom.

“Try to keep quiet, tiger.” He warned it. A mewl answered his threath. Great. 

At the door, Cullen was waiting, arms crossed and frown in place. 

“Good evening Fenris.”

“Not so good judging by your face, ate something sour Mr. RA ?” 

He didn’t particularly hated the RA but he didn’t appreciate him much either, and he was easy to annoy and tease. Which could sometimes be an asset to get away from a tricky situation by making him litterally rage quit. Or in his case more often shame quit. The man got embarassed easily. 

“Don’t play with me Fenris, you know why I am here and why I look like this. I heard a cat Fenris. And you know the rules.”

“A cat ? Really ? I didn’t hear anything. You should rest Cullen, all this intense obsession of making students respect the rules give you some severe hallucinations.”

For an unknown reason it made him pale. But Fenris pushed his curiosity away, he was starting to destabilize Cullen, with some chance one or two more mockery and he would go away. 

“Maybe…” The RA shook his head and his face hardened again. “But I would prefer to check your appartment, just in case. You know, paranoids, better let them make sure everything okay than letting them imagine the worst.” He added with a bitter tone. 

Vishante kaffas…

“Actually I…”

“It was me !”

Both men froze and slowly turned toward the door accross the corridor. A blond lean man was peaking outside his room with a wide, too wide to be innocent or convincing, smile. 

“Excuse me ?” Cullen cleared his throath.

“It was me.” The man repeated, more slowly, like he was talking to a three-year old. 

“Thank you, I heard that. I meant, can you explain why on earth you would be mewling like this ?” 

The man’s smile grew a bit mischevious and for a second Fenris mind totally forgot about the cat and the angry Cullen at his door, totally focusing on the blinding grin and the cute dimples on the lightly freckled cheeks. 

“Oh it’s just because I’m going to volunteer to a shelter tomorrow and I wanted to make sure my communications skills were on point.” 

After the first seconds of shock, Fenris had to restrain himself from snorting. Cullen, him, didn’t look in the least amused. 

“Really funny Anders…” He spitted the name like if it was bitter poison. “I don’t have time for your silly jokes tod…”

Anders let out the most powerful and irritating mewl Fenris ever heard in his life. It even concurenced the terror locked in his bedroom. Cullen looked taken aback for a moment then tried to open his mouth again. 

Anders mewled more loudly even. Cullen’s lips parted. Another mewl. He raised a warning finger. Another mewl. He stomped his feet on the floor. Another mewl. 

Eventually when these one became more and more strangled, less and less endurable, he stormed off, grumbling something under his breath. Something that sounded terribly like ‘I’ll tell Meredith about it’. When he finally disappeared in the stairs, Fenris turned his attention back to Anders. This one was beaming with pride, smile wider if possible and incredibly cheeky. 

“Will teach him to doubt my ‘communication skills’ !” He snickered. 

Fenris had no idea what to answer to this so after a long minute of silence and awkward glances, he nodded in Anders’s direction and turned around to get back in his appartment. 

“Wait ! Wait, wait, wait !” 

Raising an eyebrow, he tried to fight back the urge to push Anders away as this one grabbed his arm. Not that he was against the blond man approaching him, far from it. Now that he got a closer look he noticed how his golden hair suited the amber of his eyes and these one made him for an unknown reason, squirm a little. But he liked to keep a comfortable distance with people he barely knew, even ones as charming and helpful as Anders. 

“Can I see it ?”

“See what ?” Fenris blinked, a bit taken aback by the man’s state. This one looked like an eager puppy, eyes sparkling, and if he had had a tail it would have surely been wagging. 

“The cat of course !” He squealed in a whisper, lowering his voice as if Cullen was still waiting in the shadows to catch them red-handed. In front of so much excitment, Fenris could only nod. “Thank you !” In a second Anders was in his living-room, not far from crawling on the floor, searching the cat everywhere including under the couch. After some time of vain research he casted a betrayed look in his direction. 

“Where is it ?! Did you tell the truth ? You really didn’t have a cat ? How dare you giving me hopes and then crushing them like this ? And when I think I put my life on the line to save you when you don’t even have a kitten to reward my sacrifices !” 

The man looked ridiculous like this, kneeling on his floor, pouting and frowning as he scanned the area for the blasted animal, blabbering about his cruelty for lying to him. Ridiculous and endearing. Fenris rolled his eyes with an hint of what might dangerously look like fondness. Then he opened his bedroom’s door and the terror ran out of it, right into Anders lap. 

“Awww ! Look at you ! Aren’t you a lovely little kitty ? Yes ? Yes ! Look at this cute little face, who could say no to this, right ?”

A man was on his floor, cooing love words to a dirty cat like if it was the most perfect treasure on earth, and Fenris was almost under the charm. He was really desperate and in need of a love life wasn’t he ? 

“Oh dear look at yourself, kitty, you don’t seem so good…Oh, wow is that your ribs ?! Why is…” He lifted the cat above his head before putting it back onto his lap to pet and coddle it. “..she in this state ?” 

His tone turned accusing as he glared in Fenris’s direction. He shrugged helplessly. 

“I found it…”

“Her.”

“…Her, like this. It…she followed me home and as you can see I couldn’t leave her alone outside so…Thank you by the way. For piercing our ears to save me from the RA.”

Anders’s features softened and it was his turn to shrug, blushing a little as Fenris mentionned his impressive impressions.

“Ah, well, it is a gift what can I say ? Plus it’s always a pleasure to piss off Cullen. Especially when it is for such a cute kitty !” He went back to rubb the cat head before glancing quickly at the elf with a little smirk. “And her also cute master..”

Fenris felt the tip of his pointy ears burn a little. It was only a smirk, it shouldn’t be this arousing, he mentally growled, angry at himself for getting flustered this easily. He decided to bring back the conversation to the cat in order to save his dignity.

“Not her master. I won’t be able to keep her for long without getting in troubles.” 

“Hmmm, I would if I could but Cullen already try to find any excuse to kick me out of these dorms, I can’t give him such a golden opportunity.”

Petting the cat gently, he frowned a little, obviously worried. Again Fenris couldn’t help but melt a little in front of this pout. 

“I could maybe bring her to the refuge I intend to volunteer in. But there’s already so many cat there, I would prefer to find her a real home.”

Damn it. How could a man look so endearing while mourning over the fate of a blasted cat ? It was ridiculous and it shouldn’t touch him like this. His annoying and slowly growing fondness for the man was forgotten momentarily when an idea popped in his mind. 

“Wait, I know the perfect person to adopt her.”

“Do you trust them to really take care of her ?” Anders asked, a bit suspicious, arms tightening around the little bundle of fur who was purring against his chest. 

“Believe me, collecting and pampering the strays is his speciality.” He sighed, remembering some anecdotes he would have to keep for later. For when he would invite Anders over for a coffee maybe…

Twenty minute later they were waiting on the parking lot and Fenris winced as the poor excuse of a car Hawke owned skidded on the gravels. Beside him Anders frowned and placated the cat even closer against him. Fenris sent him what he hoped was a reassuring glance but he had been told before that the best he could do was a vaguely non-threatening stare. 

“Where is she ?!!”

“Hawke…” He growled. “You should scream even louder, I am certain Cullen didn’t hear you from his room at the other end of the building.”

“Sorry, sorry !” His broad grin didn’t look sorry in the least. “Just got carried away at the idea of adding a new member to the Hawke family ! There she is ! Hello you ! Come here, come great your new papa !” 

Fenris seriously wondered how desperate he once was to have a crush on this sap of a man. Reluctantly, Anders handed her to the big oaf, face twisted in a chagrined expression. 

“Goodbye Lady Whiskers…”

Fenris really tried to restrain his snort. He failed miserably which earned him an angry stare from Anders.

“Sorry but…Lady Whiskers ? Really ?”

“Come on Fenris, it is a rather fitting name don’t you think ?” Hawke cooed while poking at the cat’s belly playfully.

“I expected nothing else from a man who named his dog, Dog.”

“Seriously ?” It was Anders’s turn to snort.

“Hey ! I didn’t judge you so don’t judge me !” Hawke faked an offended pout. “More seriously don’t worry, I’ll take care of her, Dog loves kitties, he’s going to be delighted to have a new friend !” 

“I hope so…”

“You can come to check on her anytime !”

“Really ?”

“Of course ! Who am I to deny the Great Meower ? “ Hawke smirked. Fenris glared at him and instantly regretted to have reported the whole story to the person the less capable to keep a secret he knew. A cautious glance toward Anders informed him that the man didn’t seem to take offense and a wave of relief submerged him. 

“Maooooooooooooooooowwwww…” Anders yowled with a cheeky smile. Lady Whiskers immediatly answered. Hawke howled in laughter. 

“See.” Anders gave Fenris a smug smile. “Great communications skills.” 

The elf shook his head tiredly yet he couldn’t ignore the warmth spreading across his chest as he gazed at Anders’s proud smile and shining eyes. Venhendis, he was tripping a bit too fast into this wasn’t he..

“He’s cute…” Hawke whispered to him while he settled down Lady Whiskers in the back of his car. 

“Shut your mouth..” Fenris kicked him in the shin.

“You like hiiiiiim…” The idiot managed to smirk despise his tears. 

Soon Hawke was gone, not before giving Anders his number in case he felt the need to pay a visit to Lady Whiskers, and they were walking back home in a comfortable silence. Fenris sneaking some glances at Anders, blushing a little when this one did the same and their eyes met briefly. Once before their respective door, Fenris gave him an unsure nod.

“Well then…Goodbye and…thank you again for…”

“Anytime, I’m ready to hide a whole kitten traffic if you’re up to it.”

Fenris was truly not but if it meant that Anders would spend time with him then maybe he could do some efforts to find all the strays roaming around the campus…The blond man gazed at him for some minutes, like he expected something. But finally he seemed to give up and turned on his heels to go back to his room. That’s only then that Fenris realized he was waiting for a word, something, an answer to his suggestion and he gave none, frozen over here like a dumbass.

“Anders wait !” 

The door, almost closed, opened back immediatly. With a curious face and hopeful smile the man stepped out. 

“I don’t think it is a good idea and I really don’t want Meredith to chase us from the dorms…But I know where Hawke live and if you want to I can show you Lady Whiskers’s new home one day…soon…in the week…if you want…”

Glee illuminated Anders’s face and it didn’t took him long to eagerly accept. “Yes, of course, I would love to ! And…”

With a hesitant smile he approached, slowly making his way to Fenris, one breath away from this one. Suddenly the elf didn’t mind as much as usual the clear lack of personal space…

“…After this we can go drink a coffee or something. You still didn’t told me about these certainly interesting anecdotes about Hawke’s collection of strays.”

“Oh…hum…yeah.” Eloquent Fenris. “I’m sure the Cat Whisperer also have interesting stories to tell.” 

Anders laughed and it was like Fenris was bathed in sunshine. 

“It’s decided then.” He winked. Fenris blinked, skin hot, palms sweaty. “Well then, good night Fenris..”

When the elf went back to his room, closed the door and let himself slide against it he thought that he would never complain again about dirty, smelly cats following him and sticking to him like glue. Not when it got him a sort of date, maybe, he had no idea, with one of the weirdest yet most adorable guy he had the pleasure to meet since a long time.


End file.
